Blame Tradition
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: AU, en donde Itachi y el resto del Clan Uchiha aun viven / Sasuke jamás imaginó hasta donde sería capaz de llegar su familia con tal de verlo admitir sus sentimientos por cierta kunoichi... / SxS, es necesario decirlo? Capitulo FINAL!
1. I

**Yay! He vuelto al mundo de los fics en español!! Y con un fic nuevo de Naruto! Ehh, si lo se, debería estar escribiendo una actualizacion del que tengo pendiente, pero es que tengo un bloqueo mayor con ese fic (y otro de Digimon) y la señora que viene hacer el aseo a mi casa me botó el borrador donde tenía escrito parte de la historia, asi que estoy buscando entre mis baules el papel dontre escribí el plot principal.**

**Bueno, lo mejor de esta historía es que ya esta terminada, asi que actualizaré la proxima semana a mas tardar, luego que chequee que el capi no tenga errores y eso. Espero les guste!!**

_**Nota: Esta historia es, originalmente, un regalo de Amigo Secreto en esta Navidad para Atori-chan, seguro la conocen. Asi que, obviamente, va dedicada a ella.**_

* * *

_**"Blame Tradition"**_

_**(Culpa a la Tradición)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**  
**I  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"Quiero un heredero," acotó Uchiha Fugaku, mirando a sus hijos (o, mejor dicho, a uno de ellos) seriamente.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sasuke cerró la puerta de la mansión Uchiha con pesadez, sintiéndose demasiado agotado como para anunciar su llegada; no que importara, ya que no había sido silencioso al entrar. Se quitó sus sandalias y fue directo a su habitación.

Ser Capitán del escuadrón número uno del ANBU si que había resultado ser un trabajo agotador y estresante; no por la presión que se podría sentir en esa posición, ni por la misión que le fue asignada; no, de hecho, eso había sido lo más fácil de todo el asunto. Lo que le había resultado extenuante habían sido los compañeros que le asignaron. Si bien su equipo era, originalmente, el antiguo equipo siete; en esa última misión había habido un pequeño cambio: debido a que Sakura era necesitada en el hospital, Kiba la había reemplazado.

Y ese había sido el problema.

A Naruto lo soportaba (hasta cierto punto), después de todo el tiempo de estar en el equipo siete, se había acostumbrado a su carácter hiperactivo y optimista. Además, solía ser más tolerable en misiones.

Sakura había dejado de ser esa niña molesta hacía ya mucho tiempo y era una de las pocas personas con las que no le importaba pasar su tiempo libre (siempre y cuando estuvieran haciendo algo productivo —como entrenar— de lo contrario, dicho tiempo tendría su límite).

Y a Sai lo podía soportar, a pesar de lo irritante que le resultara cada vez que hablaba (siempre si podía ignorarlo), también algo acostumbrado a su actitud.

Pero Kiba…

_Y no olvidemos a su perro_, gruño mentalmente el Uchiha menor.

Kiba era una de las (muchas) personas que no soportaba por demasiado tiempo, sumándole a eso su perro (_Akamaru_, se recordó Sasuke a regañadientes), cinco semanas conviviendo en situaciones extremas y Naruto… el resultado era un Uchiha totalmente agotado y enfadado.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, entrando a su habitación; arrojó su mochila sobre su cama y fue directo al baño, necesitaba urgentemente un baño de agua caliente para relajarse y después poder curar sus heridas. Con un poco de suerte, el resto del día pasaría sin problemas para él.

Lástima que su suerte nunca parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que quería.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Itachi observó a su hermano meticulosamente, mientras este se sentaba en un sofá frente a él. Ambos chicos se miraron de forma amenazadora, empezando así su pequeña competencia de miradas, hasta que, luego de unos segundos, ambos cerraron sus ojos y siguieron con lo suyo: Itachi con su meditación y Sasuke con su momento de relajación.

"Ya era hora de que aparecieras, otouto, creí que te habías ahogado en la bañera," dijo Itachi, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

"Hn," fue toda la respuesta que le dio Sasuke.

Cualquiera que no conociera el tipo de relación que había entre los hermanos Uchiha, pensaría que Sasuke era un malagradecido al responderle de esa manera a su hermano, quien, obviamente, estaba preocupado por su bienestar; pero eso no era así. La verdad era que Itachi solo buscaba una forma de poder fastidiar a su hermano pequeño y aquella frase era solo la introducción del tema que quería abordar para sacar a su hermanito de sus casillas.

"Tan comunicativo como siempre."

"Hn."

Ahora, no lo malentiendan. No es como si él _disfrutara_ fastidiar a las personas, no, solo a Sasuke, porque era simplemente muy divertido. Además, con alguien tenía que desquitarse después de ver su meditación interrumpida debido a la _amena_ discusión que se estaba llevando cabo en la oficina de su padre.

Itachi relajó su postura y miró a su hermano, sonriendo de manera burlona, "¿Cómo estuvo la misión?"

Sasuke no respondió, abrió sus ojos solo para fulminar a su hermano con la mirada, pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción. Por poco había logrado olvidar la maldita misión, pero a su _querido_ hermano se le ocurría mencionarla justo en ese momento, haciendo que su estado de ánimo volviera a ser el de antes.

La rivalidad que había ahora entre ellos creaba tanta tensión, que el ambiente alrededor de ellos se hacía sofocante; aunque no siempre había sido así.

Cuando era pequeño, Sasuke admiraba mucho a Itachi y lo único que deseaba entonces era poder ser como él y lograr que su padre reconociera sus logros. Pero cuando entró a la academia, y tras verse constantemente a la sombra de su hermano, opacado por sus logros, Sasuke dejó de querer ser _como_ él y empezó a querer ser _mejor_ que él. Cierto, aun le admiraba (aunque no lo admitiera) y le quería (era su hermano después de todo), pero la rivalidad estaba ahí, como algo constante entre ellos.

Ambos eran los genios de su generación, pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara el Uchiha menor, Itachi siempre era el primero en todo: el primero en obtener el Sharingan (él lo obtuvo a los ocho, Sasuke a los doce), el primero en graduarse (se graduó de la academia a los nueve, Sasuke a los doce), el primero en ascender a Chuunin (a los once, en su primer intento, Sasuke a los trece, en su segundo), el primero en ascender Jounin (a los doce, Sasuke a los quince), el primero en obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan (a los trece, Sasuke a los diecisiete) y así la lista continuaba…

En lo único que Sasuke había sido el primero, fue en ascender a ANBU, poco después de cumplir diecisiete; y se sintió muy complacido cuando su padre lo había felicitado. Y eso se debió a que el Uchiha mayor no quiso postular para ser ANBU, nadie sabía por qué.

Itachi alzo una ceja ante la falta de respuesta por parte de su hermano, pero no le dio importancia y continuó su charla, "Espero que Kiba haya sido de alguna ayuda."

A Sasuke le tembló una ceja ante eso; tenía el leve presentimiento de saber a dónde llegaría esa conversación.

"De hecho, cuando Tsunade-sama me pidió que le sugiriera a alguien para que reemplazara a Sakura-chan, pensé en muchas posibilidades, Hinata y Lee estaban entre ellas, pero las fui desechando mientras consideraba las consecuencias."

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos molesto, no solo por el sufijo que agregó al nombre de su compañera, sino que también por lo que estaba sugiriendo.

"Enviar a Hinata no era conveniente, pues correrían el riesgo que Naruto liberara el poder del Kyuubi si algo le pasaba a ella. Lee tampoco, pues al ser el devoto admirador de Sakura-chan, hubiera sido molesto para ti; así que opté por Kiba, el chico es agradable y su perro es muy… útil."

Sasuke gruño exasperado al oír la ironía detrás de esas palabras. Así que por eso habían enviado a Kiba, debió imaginarlo; su hermano no podía dejar de fastidiarlo ni siquiera en misiones.

"Tu…"

El Uchiha menor no alcanzó a terminar su oración y se lanzó sobre su hermano con claras intenciones de lastimarlo. Itachi esquivó con gran agilidad el golpe, saltando por encima de Sasuke, cayendo silenciosamente a una distancia prudente de él y sonriendo divertido al ver el agujero que había quedado en el piso por la fuerza del golpe.

"Has mejorado mucho, otouto, pero aun eres muy lento como para vencerme."

Sasuke volvió a gruñir, girando rápidamente para lanzar otro ataque, pero fue interrumpido.

"Itachi, Sasuke."

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a su padre, quien los miraba seriamente.

"Síganme," dijo Fugaku, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia su oficina.

Los hermanitos Uchiha le siguieron sin rechistar.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Mikoto paseaba su vista de sus hijos a su marido, sintiéndose preocupada; sabía que esa tonta idea de continuar con la tradición de los Uchiha era absurda y el silencio se sus hijos lo comprobaba. Los jóvenes no habían dicho ni una palabra sobre la acotación de su padre, solo lo miraban con seriedad, casi bordeando la indiferencia. El patriarca del clan les devolvía la mirada sin titubear, como era de esperarse; pero parecía estar más enfocado en un muchacho.

La mujer iba a hablar para romper la tensión que se había formado en la habitación y a tratar de, nuevamente, hacer que su marido reconsiderase la idea de mantener la tonta tradición. Pero su hijo mayor le ganó la palabra.

"Otousan, por si no te has dado cuenta, _nosotros_ somos tus herederos," dijo, indicando a Sasuke y a sí mismo, "Además, creo que te has equivocado de persona… ¿no deberías pedirle eso a okaasan?" sonrió divertido al ver la disconformidad de sus progenitores. Oh si, como le divertía poner a las personas en situaciones incomodas.

"Itachi, no es momento para bromear, tu padre no se refería a ese tipo de _herederos,_" dijo Mikoto, captando la atención de sus hijos al instante.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, teniendo un extraño presentimiento de que eso no le iba a gustar para nada, "¿De qué tipo de herederos hablan entonces?"

Fugaku se reclinó en su cómoda silla, entrelazando sus manos sobre su regazo, "A eso iba a llegar," hizo una pausa, "En estos momentos, y según la tradición y las leyes del clan Uchiha, ustedes no son _herederos_, son solo mis hijos y _posibles_ herederos a ser el patriarca del clan; y a menos que cumplan ciertos requisitos, perderán el privilegio de ser elegidos para tomar mi lugar cuando llegue la hora."

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, vocalizando la duda que, tanto él como su hermano, tenían, "¿Qué requisitos son esos?"

"El potencial heredero debe de estar casado y con una familia, o sea, con hijos, antes de su cumpleaños número veinticinco," acotó Fugaku, fijando su vista en su hijo menor.

"¿Hijos?" cuestionó Sasuke.

Mikoto fue la que respondió a su pregunta, "No necesariamente, debe ser un hijo como minino, ya nacido o en camino."

Un silencio sordo cayó en la habitación, prolongándose por varios minutos y la matriarca Uchiha empezó a sentirse nerviosa. La expresión de sus hijos no le decían nada acerca de lo que pensaban o sentían; honestamente, ya no soportaba ese _maldito_ gen que tenían todos los hombres Uchiha para ocultar sus sentimientos a la perfección.

De repente, una voz tranquila, impasible y monótona, rompió el insoportable silencio.

"Lo siento, otousan, pero yo no soy material para matrimonio."

Los otros tres miembros de la familia voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz, encontrándose con un Itachi completamente sereno e imperturbable. El joven les devolvió la mirada sin titubear, dejando ver absolutamente nada de lo que pudiera estar sintiendo. Mikoto volvió a maldecir ese gen de los Uchiha.

Fugaku soltó un suspiro que atrajo la atención de todos, "Como lo imaginaba."

Las alarmas internas de Sasuke se dispararon en ese mismo instante, su instinto le gritaba a todo pulmón que saliera de ese cuarto y cuanto antes, mejor. Pero no alcanzo a mover ni un musculo, cuando la voz de su padre lo paralizó.

"Es por eso que he enfocado esta conversación más hacia Sasuke."

Sasuke frunció aun mas su ceño, pero no hizo nada que delatara lo molesto que estaba, ni siquiera alzó su voz en protesta. Así que por eso solo le miraba a él cuando hablaba.

Mikoto, sin embargo, no le importaba mostrar cómo se sentía, "¡Fugaku, dijiste que no involucrarías a Sasuke en esto!"

"Yo dije, también, que eso dependería de la respuesta de Itachi," hizo una pausa, "Además, siempre dije que Sasuke sería el indicado y tú lo sabes."

"¡Pero él es muy joven!"

Los hermanitos Uchiha miraban parcialmente sorprendidos el pequeño intercambio de palabras entre sus padres, y sorprendidos solo por el hecho de ver a su madre gritar; nunca antes la habían visto gritar. Y, por un momento, se preguntaron si se escucharían sus gritos por el resto del territorio Uchiha, porque era más que obvio que se escuchaban por el resto de la mansión.

"Mikoto, ya está más que claro que a Itachi no podría importarle menos el clan y la única razón que lo mantiene en esta villa es su familia, o sea, nosotros; por lo que sería inútil darle un plazo de dos años para buscar una chica y casarse, porque simplemente no quiere hacerlo," dijo Fugaku, alzando la voz un poco.

Sasuke trató de aprovechar la discusión para salir, pero su padre le dió una mirada que le hizo reconsiderar su decisión, después de todo, era su padre y le debía respeto.

"Tampoco puedo obligarlo a casarse con alguien a quien nosotros escojamos y a asumir el puesto de patriarca, ya que, al no estar comprometido con el clan, no desempeñará esta posición como se debe y debido a eso, el clan podría venirse abajo rápidamente."

"Pero no por eso obligarás a Sasuke a contraer matrimonio."

"Por supuesto que no lo obligaré. ¿Qué te dio esa idea?"

Mikoto solo arqueó una ceja, mirándolo fijamente. Fugaku le devolvió la mirada, luciendo ofendido.

"Me ofendes, Mikoto, jamás pondría la prosperidad del clan por sobre la felicidad de mi familia."

La mujer solo resopló en respuesta.

"No pienso seguir esa tonta tradición, otousan, no seré el reemplazo de Itachi," dijo Sasuke, cortando la discusión de sus padre y reprimiendo el deseo de agregar 'de nuevo' a su oración.

"No serás el reemplazo de nadie, Sasuke, siempre pensé que tu serías el más indicado para tomar mi lugar como patriarca del clan y, originalmente, esta conversación iba a ser solo entre tú y yo, pero tu madre insistió en que aun eras muy joven para comprometerte y que Itachi también debía ser considerado. De cualquier forma, ella cree que esa tradición debería ser eliminada y que ustedes deberían elegir cuando y con quien casarse."

El Uchiha menor miró a su padre detenidamente. Sintió una pequeña satisfacción al saber que, por primera vez, su padre lo consideraba a él primero para algo y no a Itachi, es mas, Itachi había estado claramente fuera de esto.

Pero eso no quería decir que accedería a seguir la tradición, no, contraer matrimonio era en lo último que hubiera pensado hacer en un periodo a corto plazo. Y aunque lo hubiera pensado, no había ni una chica en la villa que llamara su atención lo suficiente para considerarla como algo más que una conocida… bueno, en realidad si había una, pero…

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque has sido el más comprometido con nuestro clan."

Sasuke no tenía nada que decir al respecto ante eso. Recordando solemnemente el por qué de ese comentario.

Hace diez años, un pequeño grupo de ninjas renegados —que no eran más de cuatro en ese momento— conformaban (en ese entonces) una _pequeña_ organización llamada Akatsuki. Dicha _organización_, logró infiltrarse en la villa una noche, sin ser vistos, y atacaron a uno de los dos clanes más importantes que había en Konoha: el clan Uchiha. Se habían dividido en dos grupos, con intenciones de sorprenderlos y así poder robar los secretos del Kekkei Genkai, aprovechando la ventaja que les daba el factor sorpresa.

El clan perdió muchos miembros aquella noche, pero aun así lograron proteger los secretos exitosamente.

Si bien el daño no fue mucho, además de las vidas perdidas y la tristeza de las respectivas familias, aquella noche marcó la vida de una persona; Itachi jamás volvió a ser el mismo después de ese ataque. Nadie sabía qué había causado ese cambio exactamente, con excepción de su familia.

Sasuke tampoco lo sabría, si no fuera porque una noche, unos días después del acontecimiento. Mientras iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina, escuchó a su padre y a su hermano mantener una fuerte discusión en el living, sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche.

Durante el ataque, Itachi y Shisui (su mejor amigo), quienes protegían la entrada al altar donde se encontraban los secretos del Sharingan, habían terminado luchando contra un ninja muy poderoso, la última persona que esperaban ver ahí, el mejor ex alumno del Sandaime, Orochimaru. Ambos eran unos genios, prodigios, pero aun no tenían la suficiente experiencia para derrotarlo. Shisui había sido mortalmente herido durante la pelea e Itachi, al sentir un fuerte deseo de protegerlo, logró despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan, pero al tener un nulo conocimiento de este, no le fue suficiente para matar a Orochimaru, mas si para lastimarlo gravemente. Sin embargo, para cuando la ayuda llegó, ya era demasiado tarde; Orochimaru había escapado y Shisui había muerto.

Por culpa de su compromiso hacia el clan. Por proteger sus secretos.

Sasuke había sido descubierto espiando no mucho después de terminar la discusión, pero no fue regañado.

"_Jamás pongas al clan por sobre tus seres queridos, Sasuke, o terminarás arrepintiéndote por el resto de tu vida."_

Eso le dijo Itachi antes de irse a su cuarto y eso le bastó para comprender el repentino cambio de su hermano.

"¿Y bien, Sasuke?"

El Uchiha menor alzó la vista, solo para encontrarse con el resto de su familia mirándolo expectante, esperando alguna reacción de él. Gruñó por lo bajo al ver de reojo como su _queridísimo_ hermano disfrutaba mucho ver la situación incómoda en la que estaba.

"Yo elegiré a la chica con quien deberé casarme," dijo simplemente, arrepintiéndose casi en seguida al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
****Continuará…  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**Y bien? Que les parecio? Review please! Bueno, nos vemos dentro de unos dias mas, probablemente antes de Año Nuevo.**

**AH! Y espero que todos hayan tenido una muy Feliz Navidad!!**


	2. II

**Gracias a todos aquellos que se dieron el timepo de dejar un comentario en el primer capi, ¡muchas gracias! Asi que aqui les traigo la segunda parte de este fic, dije que solo serian unos dias no? Tomenlo como un pequeño regalo de Año Nuevo adelantado.**

**No podré actualizar hasta Enero del proximo año XD, por que mañana me voy a la playa a pasar el Año Nuevo. Asi que, hasta el proximo año!**

_**Nota: Esta historia es, originalmente, un regalo de Amigo Secreto en esta Navidad para Atori-chan, seguro la conocen. Asi que, obviamente, va dedicada a ella.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Blame Tradition"**_

_**(Culpa a la Tradición)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.****  
II  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"_Yo elegiré a la chica con quien deberé casarme," dijo simplemente, arrepintiéndose casi en seguida al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre._

"Muy bien. Me tomé la molestia de hacer una lista con los nombres de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea; tú conoces a la mayoría de ellas," Fugaku hizo una pausa, sacando una hoja de papel de entre las mangas de su yukata, "Las iré nombrando, avísame si te interesa alguna."

Sasuke abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue interrumpido por Itachi.

"No puedes quejarte, otouto, ya accediste a seguir la tradición; debiste haber esperado algo como esto, después de todo, no podemos permitir que _cualquier_ chica ingrese a nuestro clan, hay que seleccionar a la mejor."

"Cállate, aniki…" Sasuke tenía la ligera impresión de que todo eso era parte de un complot en su contra, para obligarlo a casarse con quien-sabe-quien.

Afortunadamente, su madre, demostrando una vez más quien era su preferido, alzó la voz en su defensa.

"Fugaku, aceptaste que Sasuke eligiera a su futura esposa; esa lista no es parte de ese acuerdo," Mikoto frunció el ceño ante la pasiva expresión del rostro de su marido.

El patriarca Uchiha solo arqueó una ceja en respuesta y luego procedió a explicar, "Por supuesto que él elegirá a su futura esposa Mikoto… de entre una de las chicas que yo ya he elegido como candidatas a ese puesto," volteó hacia su hijo menor, "Además, Itachi tiene razón, no podemos dejar que cualquier chica forme parte de nuestro clan, solo la mejor."

Sasuke maldijo su suerte interiormente, asintiendo en respuesta y apretando los puños fuertemente, sabía que ellos tenían razón. Una idea vino a su mente y sonrió de forma imperceptible. Pero eso no significaba que él _debía_ elegir a una de las chicas de la lista, no si podía evitarlo. Después de todo, su padre había dicho que le dijera si, _y solo si_, alguna le interesaba.

A menos, claro, que el nombre de cierta kunoichi, que lo único que sabía hacer era _molestarlo_, estuviera ahí…

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sakura alzó la vista al oír la puerta de su oficina abrirse, solo para sonreír al ver a su rubio amigo ingresar. El primer escuadrón del ANBU había vuelto de su misión de cinco semanas, tal y como habían dicho.

"Naruto," dijo.

El rubio sonrió, "Hola, Sakura-chan."

"Me alegra ver que completaron la misión sin mayores problemas… Porque así fue, ¿ne?"

Naruto asintió efusivamente, "¡Por supuesto! Después de todo, el gran Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage, estaba ahí para brindar su gran poder a los más necesitados," dijo, haciendo una pose heroica.

Sakura suspiró con algo de resignación; no importaba cuantos años pasaran, Naruto siempre sería Naruto. Pero al menos su respuesta era satisfactoria, pues le daba a entender que nadie había salido gravemente herido.

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí? Porque es más que obvio que no necesitas que te cure," mencionó la pelirrosa, indicando los vendajes visibles que tenía el chico.

"No, Hinata-chan ya se encargó de eso," dijo, sonrojándose un poco, "Vine a entregarte un mensaje de Tsunade-baachan."

"¿De qué se trata?"

Naruto le entregó un pergamino, pero antes que Sakura pudiera siquiera abrirlo, el portador del Kyuubi ya estaba hablando de nuevo.

"Dice que debes ir a casa del teme a atender sus heridas, porque él se rehusó a volver a poner un pie en el hospital hasta que sus fans lo dejaran en paz. Y, como debes imaginarte, el muy baka se volvió a tomar muy a pecho su deber como capitán y fue el más lastimado de los cuatro," hizo una pausa, haciendo un ademán de recordar algo más, "Si, eso era todo lo que decía el pergamino."

Sakura volvió a suspirar resignada. Si, definitivamente Naruto jamás cambiaría.

"Gracias, Naruto, iré en cuanto termine aquí."

"Oh, no te preocupes, Tsunade-baachan dijo que Shizune vendría a recoger los papeles que te faltaban por terminar de revisar y que fueras ahora _ya_ a la mansión Uchiha," sonrió de manera cómplice.

Sakura solo arqueó una ceja en respuesta, notando la sonrisa de Naruto. Eso le dio un extraño presentimiento. El chico ocultaba algo, estaba segura de eso.

"Uhh, está bien…"

Naruto asintió satisfecho y se volteó hacia la puerta, "Bueno, nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan," y con eso salió de la oficina.

"Si, hasta mañana…"

Sakura soltó un suspiro de cansancio y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Ordenó los papeles que estaba revisando y luego de asegurarse que estaba todo en orden, salió de su oficina. Tras dejar dichos papeles en recepción, para que fueran entregados a la asistente de la Hokage, Sakura se encaminó al territorio Uchiha.

_Mmm… Van a ser casi dos meses desde la última vez que visité a la casa de Sasuke._

La última vez que estuvo ahí, fue unas dos semanas antes de que Sasuke partiera a la misión que fue asignado con el equipo ANBU; ella y Naruto habían sido invitados a cenar por la madre del chico.

Esa noche había sido diferente a las otras veces que fueron invitados a cenar a la mansión Uchiha, había sido la única noche en la cual ella se había sentido incomoda y eso se debió exclusivamente al hecho que Itachi no había parado de preguntar, indirectamente, si había algo más que amistad entre ella y Sasuke (a lo que el muchacho solo respondía con miradas asesinas, mientras Sakura tenía que explicar que solo eran buenos amigos).

Claro, sin mencionar que el señor Uchiha estuvo mirándolos, a ella y a Sasuke, durante toda la velada. Por suerte, la señora Uchiha logró hacer que Itachi dejara de hacer preguntas y también hacer que su marido se concentrara en otra cosa.

Aun así, Sakura no podía evitar preguntarse a qué se había debido ese comportamiento de los hombres Uchiha.

_Ya no tiene caso preocuparse por eso._

Sakura apresuró levemente el paso cuando divisó las puertas del territorio Uchiha, volviendo a tener un extraño presentimiento, el mismo que tuvo cuando habló con Naruto minutos atrás.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"Tenten."

Sasuke suspiró molesto; ese era el decimo séptimo nombre de la famosa lista…

"No."

…y la decimo séptima chica que rechazaba para ser su futura prometida.

"No la conozco lo suficiente y tampoco estoy interesado en conocerla más, sin mencionar que… es la novia de Neji," agregó antes que su padre cuestionara su decisión.

"Yamanaka Ino," sugirió Fugaku, siguiendo con los últimos nombres de la lista.

"Absolutamente no. Además, está comprometida con Shikamaru," fue todo lo que dijo el menor.

Se habían pasado los últimos quince minutos tratando el tema del futuro compromiso de Sasuke y, hasta el momento, el Uchiha menor no había aceptado a ninguna de las candidatas que su padre le proponía.

Mikoto se encontraba sentada junto a su marido, comentando de vez en cuando lo inútil que estaba resultando todo el lio de la famosa lista e insistiendo que dejara a Sasuke elegir a la chica que quisiera; claro, ella esperaba que su hijo eligiera a la mujer ideal para él y su instinto de madre le decía que Sasuke _ya_ la había encontrado, solo tenía que dejar de negar lo innegable. Y, afortunadamente, _esa_ chica se había ganado su respeto y cariño, al igual que el del resto de la familia.

"Hyuuga Hinata," dijo el patriarca Uchiha, mirando a su hijo menor.

Sasuke abrió a boca para negar, nuevamente, la sugerencia, pero su madre tomó la palabra primero.

"Bromeas, ¿verdad, Fugaku?"

El aludido volteó hacia su mujer, arqueando una ceja en respuesta, "¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

La mujer resistió el deseo expresar su desagrado y solo respiró profundamente para calmarse, "Porque Hinata esta perdidamente enamorada de Naruto y eso no es un secreto para nadie."

"Además…" agregó Sasuke, "…el dobe corresponde sus sentimientos y _yo_ no estoy interesado en ella."

Itachi miraba la situación un tanto aburrido. Se habían movido junto a la pared para poder apoyarse en ella y salir más rápido en cuanto se le permitiera retirarse, "Si me permites un comentario, otousan, ellos tienen razón en eso; sin mencionar que las últimas tres chicas no se interesan por Sasuke."

Fugaku suspiró un tanto frustrado y enfocó su atención en la lista frente a él.

Y la habitación se sumió en un breve silencio.

Itachi volvió a sentir el aburrimiento empezar a surgir en él. La verdad era que ya se hubiera ido a entrenar, pero prefería estar ahí para ver la cara de su pequeño hermano cuando su padre terminara de leer la lista; eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a perderse.

Mostró una media sonrisa, que pasó desapercibida por el resto de la familia, recordando una pequeña conversación que tuvo días antes de que comenzara la misión de Sasuke…

"_Dime, Itachi, qué te trae por aquí."_

_Itachi sacó un pequeño pergamino de entre sus ropas y se lo entregó, "Mi padre le envía esto y, si es posible, le gustaría que le diera una respuesta ahora."_

_Tsunade abrió el pergamino y leyó detenidamente su contenido. Arqueó una ceja al terminar y alzó la vista para ver al Uchiha mayor._

"_¿Sabes algo de esto?"_

"_Si, me lo comentó ayer por la tarde."_

"_Y, supongo… que __**esto**__ fue tu idea," dijo, indicando un párrafo en el pergamino._

_Itachi sonrió de (cierta) forma divertida, "No del todo… yo solo di algunas sugerencias para hacer la situación menos sospechosa, de lo contrario, Sasuke se rehusaría desde un principio."_

"_¿Es por eso que hicieron esa lista?"_

"_Conozco a mi hermano, Tsunade-sama, se cómo se siente y como trabaja esa cabeza suya… y, a menos que el sienta que puede perder algo que, digamos, le __**pertenece**__, no hará nada para reclamarlo como suyo," hizo una pausa, como para poner énfasis en sus próximas palabras, "Además, usted sabe que los __**buitres**__ están cada día más insistentes. Nosotros solo estamos apresurando un poco las cosas, después de todo, esto es algo que __**va**__ a pasar eventualmente."_

_Tsunade sonrió divertida, "Ya veo… Muy bien, entonces…" sacó un sobre de unos de los cajones de su escritorio y una hoja; escribió su respuesta en la hoja. "…dile a tu padre que tratare de ayudarle en todo lo posible."- terminó de escribir y guardó la hoja dentro del sobre luego de doblarla, "Y entrégale esto, también."_

_Itachi tomó el sobre y con una pequeña reverencia, salió del despacho._

Sasuke estaba empezando a irritarse más de lo que ya estaba, no queriendo lidiar mas con todo ese asunto; su cuerpo había comenzado a resentirse por las heridas que había recibido durante la misión y lo único que le pedía a gritos era un descanso. Pero, no podía simplemente dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, no ahora.

Su padre alzo la vista, mirándolo fijamente, y, de nuevo, las alarmas dentro de su cabeza se dispararon y todos sus instintos le gritaron que saliera de ese lugar la más rápido posible, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, no pudo, siquiera, mover un musculo, pues las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de su progenitor, lo dejaron paralizado en su lugar.

"Haruno Sakura."

Itachi observó la expresión de sorpresa de su querido hermanito y amplió solo un poco su sonrisa. Oh, sí, el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

"¿Qué?" cuestionó Sasuke, reprimiendo el deseo de gritar esa pregunta.

Su padre solo alzó una ceja en respuesta, "Yo dije—"

"Escuché lo que dijiste, otousan."

"¿Qué ocurre, otouto? Deberías estar contento que Sakura-chan esté en la lista de tus posibles esposas."

Sasuke fulminó a Itachi con la mirada, limitándose solo a eso, no le daría en el gusto de ser fastidiado por su comentario.

"Es tu última opción, Sasuke," dijo Fugaku, "Pensándolo bien, es tu _única_ opción; a menos que tengas a otra chica en mente, alguien mejor calificado que ella para ser tu mujer," agregó.

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula, sintiéndose frustrado. Maldición, realmente no tenía otra opción; no pensaba elegir a ninguna otra chica de la villa, no creía que hubiera alguien más adecuado que Sakura para ser la matriarca del clan (pasando por alto que no era una Uchiha), en eso tenía que estar de acuerdo con su padre, pero tampoco quería parecer muy dispuesto a convertirla en su prometida, no quería ser tan obvio.

Cualquiera que no le conociera bien, diría que él solo la ve como una compañera, pero no era así (no que lo fuera a admitir en público), después de todo él _si_ la celaba por algo. Pero, bueno, si Sakura no se daba cuenta de eso, no esperaba más del resto de la villa.

Itachi miró detenidamente la expresión aproblemada de Sasuke, casi sintiendo ganas de suspirar resignado ante la actitud tan indecisa que mostraba; al parecer, tendría que darle a su hermanito un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta.

"Sabes, otouto, si no quieres casarte con ella, yo estaré encantado de reconsiderar mi decisión y desposarla…" dijo, "¡Es más! Eso es lo que haré. Otousan—"

Itachi se vio interrumpido ante el repentino golpe que tuvo que esquivar. Sonrió satisfecho ante la reacción de Sasuke.

Sasuke no esperó a que Itachi se pusiera a comentar acerca de cómo aun no era lo suficiente fuerte para derrotarlo, pues volvió a atacarlo.

De ninguna manera, de _ninguna_ manera, iba permitir que Itachi le arrebatara a Sakura. Podía soportar que se llevara la mayor parte de la atención de su padre y del resto del clan, pero no a Sakura, _nunca_ a Sakura.

Ella había sido la primera chica en admirarlo sin conocer sus orígenes, solo por ser él, no por ser un Uchiha, ni por ser el hermano menor de Itachi, solo por ser Sasuke. Debido a eso, ella se había ganado su respeto, separándola del resto de sus fans.

"¿Qué sucede, otouto, acaso dije algo que te molestara?" provocó el mayor, esquivando otro ataque.

"No permitiré que me arrebates a Sakura, Itachi," Sasuke iba a lazarse nuevamente al ataque, pero su madre se lo impidió, interponiéndose en su camino.

"Es suficiente. Les he dicho muchas veces que no quiero verlos discutir," Mikoto miró a ambos jóvenes para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

"Lo siento," respondieron los hermanos al unísono.

Fugaku esperó a que pasara un momento de silencio para continuar con la conversación que se había interrumpido, "Sasuke, aun no me has dado una respuesta."

El joven bufó molesto, fingiendo indiferencia, "Esta bien, que sea Sakura."

Y solo porque no estaba pendiente de su familia, no vio las sonrisas de satisfacción de su padre y hermano, ni la mirada preocupada que le dirigió su madre.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
Continuará…  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**Bien, eso sera todo por hoy, epero que les haya gustado esta parte y que puedan dejarme sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden! Reviews = Galletas, y a todos nos gustan las galletas no? ;)**


	3. III

**Bien, como lo prometi, aqui les tengo el proximo capi de BT, solo un capitulo mas y terminamos. Espero que les guste.**

_**Nota: Esta historia es, originalmente, un regalo de Amigo Secreto en esta pasada Navidad para Atori-chan, seguro la conocen. Asi que, obviamente, va dedicada a ella.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Blame Tradition"**_

_**(Culpa a la Tradición)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
III  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_Y solo porque no estaba pendiente de su familia, no vio las sonrisas de satisfacción de su padre y hermano, ni la mirada preocupada que le dirigió su madre._

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sakura se despidió de los tíos de Sasuke y continuó con su camino hacia la mansión Uchiha, sonriendo alegremente; ellos siempre se habían mostrado muy amables con ella y con Naruto, desde que el equipo siete fue formado, así que no pudo evitar detenerse a saludarlos. No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino y tocó el timbre de la residencia, esperando pacientemente.

La puerta se abrió momentos después, revelando a la madre de Sasuke, quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verla.

"Buenas tardes, Mikoto-sama," saludó Sakura alegremente.

La mujer sonrió en respuesta, "Que alegría verte, Sakura-chan. Adelante, pasa," se hizo a un lado para que la joven entrara y luego cerró la puerta, "¿Y qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó, adentrándose en la mansión.

Sakura le siguió sonriente, "Tsunade-sama me pidió que viniera a revisar a Sasuke-kun, ya que no pasó por el hospital cuando regresaron de la misión."

Mikoto suspiró, "Ese muchacho parece estar empeñado en desobedecer a sus superiores."

"No, solo lo hace para evitar a sus fans."

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta y Mikoto se volteó hacia Sakura, su sonrisa aun presente.

"Bueno, Sasuke estaba conversando con su padre hace un momento, pero ya deben haber terminado," golpeó la puerta levemente y luego la abrió.

Sakura divisó a los tres hombres de la familia con facilidad. Sasuke y su padre parecían estar muy concentrados en algo, puesto que no se percataron de su presencia. Itachi fue el primero en darse cuenta y se acercó a ella.

"Sakura-chan, que alegría verte por aquí, no te esperábamos," saludó el Uchiha mayor, animadamente.

"Buenas tardes, Itachi-san, Fugaku-sama, es bueno verlos de nuevo."

El patriarca Uchiha se acercó al reducido grupo y asintió una vez, "Buenas tardes, Sakura."

Sakura se inclinó levemente hacia un lado, logrando ver al último integrante de la familia y sonrió alegremente, "¡Hola, Sasuke-kun!"

Su entusiasmo no pasó desapercibido por la familia, pero ninguno dio algún indicio de notarlo.

Sasuke, con la reciente conversación presente en su mente, solo emitió un leve _hn_ y desvió su mirada, tratando de ocultar su bochorno. Pero al sentir las miradas de reproche de su familia fijas en él, murmuro un _hola_ en respuesta.

"¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala? Así estaremos más cómodos," dijo Mikoto, llamando la atención de todos.

"Si, y así Sakura-chan nos podrá decir a que se debe su agradable visita," Itachi se acercó a ella y posó sus manos en sus hombros por solo un segundo, ya que se vio obligado a retirarlas cuando su hermanito trató de acuchillarlas.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo y tomó a Sakura por los hombros, empujándola lo más suavemente posible por el pasillo.

"Oye… Sasuke-kun, la sala está hacia el otro lado," dijo Sakura, sintiéndose confundida ante la reacción del Uchiha.

"Lo sé."

"Espera un momento, Sasuke," Fugaku esperó a que su hijo se volteara a verlo para continuar, "Cuando tu madre dijo que pasáramos a la sala, ella se refirió a _todos_ nosotros."

"Lo sé."

"Y no creo que Sakura-chan venga solo por ti," agregó Itachi divertido.

Sasuke lo miró de mala manera y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de decir que si, Sakura si los visitaba por él y solo él.

"Oh, ya déjenlo en paz, Sakura-chan vino solo por él esta vez," Mikoto, no permitiendo que su hijo consentido fuera molestado, intervino y luego miró a la joven pareja, "Adelante, Sasuke, puedes ir a tu habitación."

El muchacho asintió levemente. "Gracias, okaasan."

Y sin más, se alejó rápidamente del grupo, llevándose a Sakura con él.

Mikoto se volteó de repente, frunciendo el ceño, mientras miraba fijamente a su esposo y a su hijo mayor.

"¿Qué ocurre?" cuestionó Fugaku.

"¿Cuál es su afán de molestar a Sasuke?"

"Yo no busco molestarlo, Mikoto, solo me aseguro de que haga lo correcto."

"Yo sí," interrumpió Itachi, "Es muy divertido y, a decir verdad, también es muy fácil irritarlo."

Mikoto suspiró exasperada y se volteó, "Iré a preparar la cena."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sasuke cerró la puerta de su habitación y se encaminó hacia su cama, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre esta.

Dios, no quería ni pensar en lo que su padre le había dicho antes que su madre llegara con Sakura, era… ¡era inconcebible!

"_Sasuke, se me olvidaba decirte…" su padre pausó un momento, esperando a que su madre cerrara la puerta antes de continuar, "Tienes que estar comprometido para fin de mes, porque ya me he comunicado con la Hokage, y la boda se realizará en la Víspera de Año Nuevo."_

"_¿Qué?" exclamó Sasuke, "¡Otousan, eso no era parte del acuerdo! Porque si es así, entonces—"_

"_No puedes negarte ahora, Sasuke, ya me diste tu palabra que seguirías con la tradición al pie de la letra," interrumpió Fugaku._

"_¡Yo nunca—!"_

"_Además, agregué una clausula en el libro de las tradiciones de nuestro clan—"_

"_¿Hay un libro?"_

"—_que solo se aplica a ti," prosiguió su padre, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, "Y dice que si no estás desposado para el Año Nuevo, perderás todos tus derechos como futuro heredero al clan."_

_Sasuke apretó sus puños, tratando de controlar so enojo. Esto no era parte del trato, maldición._

"_Solo tenemos dieciocho años…" dijo entre dientes, refiriéndose a Sakura y él._

"_Tu madre y yo nos casamos a los diecisiete y míranos, aun viviendo juntos en un feliz matrimonio," dijo su padre._

_Itachi soltó una pequeña risa burlona, "Okaasan tiene una paciencia de oro."_

_Fugaku ignoró aquel comentario y siguió enfocado en Sasuke, su mirada tornándose repentinamente melancólica, "Sasuke, no estoy haciendo esto para fastidiarte, ni para asegurar que el futuro del clan quede en manos seguras. Es por asegurar el tuyo. Tsunade-sama me informó que el consejo piensa enviar a tu equipo en una misión de clase S esta próxima primavera, siendo los más indicados para eso, y conociéndote, seguro harás todo lo posible que tus compañeros —para que Sakura— no salgan heridos."_

_Sasuke no dijo nada ante eso, el había escuchado rumores que Akatsuki estaba en marcha nuevamente, pero no sabía que fue su equipo el seleccionado para detenerlos esta vez._

"_¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con que me case ahora?"_

"_Tú sabes los riesgos que corren los ninjas a diario, un ninja que ha vivido más allá de los cuarenta es afortunado… Sasuke, ¿no te gustaría saber lo que se siente tener una familia propia, para amar y proteger?" le dijo Fugaku, "¿No te gustaría saber que se siente sostener a tus hijos en tus brazos, verlos crecer?"_

"_No es necesario que te pongas sentimental, otousan," dijo Sasuke, sintiéndose incomodo._

"_Sasuke tiene razón en eso, otousan," dijo Itachi, integrándose a la conversación, "Pero, otouto, la vida es más que solo entrenar. Tu deberías entender eso."_

_Fugaku suspiró, "Sin importar lo que digas, la boda se hará en la fecha acordada. Aun así, piensa en lo que te dije, Sasuke."_

Después de eso, los tres habían permanecido en silencio, hasta que su madre los interrumpió para anunciar la llegada de Sakura.

_Kuso_, pensó Sasuke, _¿Cómo se supone que le pida matrimonio? Ni siquiera sé si ella aun siente algo de esa índole por mí_. Puso sus manos en su cabeza, moviéndola de lado a lado, olvidando por el momento que tenía compañía.

Sakura lo observó por uso minutos antes de hablar, "Vas a tener que sentarte para poder curar tus heridas," alzó una mano al ver al chico comenzar a protestar, "No, ni siquiera se te ocurra decir que no es nada. Arriba."

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, pero hizo lo que se le dijo. _Si Itachi me viera ahora, jamás oiría el final de esto_, pensó algo molesto.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y jaló el borde de su camisa, obligando al chico a subir sus brazos, lo cual hizo, muy lentamente. Esto no fue pasado por alto por la kunoichi, quien solo frunció el ceño. Se sorprendió al ver el torso del chico cubierto —de manera apresurada— de vendas.

"¿Qué diablos hiciste en esa misión, Sasuke?"

Él soltó un quejido mientras Sakura removía el vendaje, no queriendo dar explicaciones, pero aun así respondió, "¿Qué más? Procuré que mi equipo terminara la misión con la misma cantidad de personas con las que empezó."

Sakura suspiró cuando vio la cantidad de heridas que tenía Sasuke alrededor de su torso; hematomas, cortes, algunas quemaduras, y así la lista continuaba.

"Maldita sea, Sasuke… ¿Cuándo entenderás que el hecho de ser capitán no te convierte en nuestro niñero? Somos ninjas, Sasuke, terminar herido en una misión es algo que esperamos la mayoría del tiempo, y eso no puedes evitarlo…" dijo Sakura, moviéndose sobre la cama hasta quedar sentada a las espaldas del chico, "Anda, inclínate un poco."

Sasuke hizo lo que se le pidió, y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas. Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio al sentir el calor familiar de las manos de Sakura mientras esta curaba sus heridas. La sensación placentera de su cálido chakra era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría, y una de las muchas razones por la cual no iba al hospital, ya que de esa manera la Hokage enviaba a la pelirrosa a su casa para sanar sus heridas. Era casi como tener a una medi-nin exclusiva para él.

Se estremeció fuertemente al sentir a Sakura rozar una de las heridas que aun estaban sensibles, pero no sabía era por dolor o por las sensaciones placenteras que le producían las manos de ella sobre su piel. Al final prefirió no pensar en eso, no por el momento al menos.

"Dime, Sasuke-kun…" habló Sakura de repente.

Sasuke ignoró el hecho de que ahora que Sakura no parecía estar enojada con él, había vuelto a su hábito de llamarlo 'Sasuke-kun'. Pero lo tendría presente para otra ocasión.

"¿Hm?"

"No es por ser entrometida ni nada por el estilo, pero… ¿De qué hablabas con tu padre antes de que llegara?"

Sus músculos se tensaron de forma involuntaria, y Sakura no pasó eso por alto, sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Has estado extrañamente callado y malhumorado desde que llegué."

Pensó en pasar por alto la pregunta, pues sabía que ella no insistiría si veía que no quería hablar sobre eso, pero Sasuke sabía reconocer una buena oportunidad cuando al veía. ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad para proponerle matrimonio que ese momento?

"Otousan… me dijo que tenía que casarme en Víspera de Año Nuevo," dijo él, lentamente, esperando obtener una reacción por parte de Sakura que le fuera favorable.

Kami, se sentía como una serpiente escurridiza al abordar el tema de esta manera con ella.

La reacción de Sakura fue la esperada. Ella no dijo nada por un momento, terminando en silencio de curar las heridas superficiales, para luego desinfectar las más profundas y así poder vendarlas (dejar que ese tipo de heridas curaran de manera natural era siempre lo más recomendable). Y solo cuando terminó con su espalda, dejando reposar sus manos sobre sus hombros, Sakura habló.

"Y… ¿ya te dijo con quien?"

Sus manos empezaron a vagar por su espalda, y Sasuke tuvo que utilizar cada gramo de control para no voltearse y empujarla contra la cama y… y hacer lo que su imaginativa mente le estaba mostrando.

"No, yo debo elegir con quien quiero casarme," dijo él, tratando de mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas; cosas menos subidas de tonos, "Y la verdad, es que no hay ninguna chica en esta villa que llame mi atención de esa manera, a excep—"

"¿Y qué pasaría si no te casas?" interrumpió Sakura, y él no pudo evitar maldecir mentalmente por su mal tiempo.

"Perderé los derechos que tengo como heredero a ser el patriarca del clan."

"¡Pero, Sasuke-kun, ese siempre ha sido tu anhelo!"

"¿No crees que ya lo sé, Sakura?"

Sakura ignoró completamente su tono de voz, que claramente demostraba su molestia, y le sujetó los hombros para obligarlo a recostarse sobre la cama, mientras ella se movió hacia un lado, quedando así arrodillada junto a él.

Sasuke reprimió la mueca de dolor que atentaba con hacerse presente en su rostro y solo se dedicó a mirar a su molesta compañera, quien le devolvía la mirada con una expresión que él no supo como descifrar (como añoraba esos días de niños cuando las expresiones de Sakura eran tan claras como el agua), pero fuera lo que fuera, ella parecía tener dificultad para decir lo que quería en ese momento.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior de forma nerviosa mientras observaba a Sasuke. Su mente seguía preguntándose cómo fue que las cosas habían llegado a esto. Ella estaba tan esperanzada de poder conquistar a Sasuke de forma lenta, pero segura, siendo ella misma y no creando una imagen falsa como sus fans… ¡y maldición! casi lo estaba logrando, estaba segura de eso, pero… no contaba con este imprevisto, y es que… ¿cómo podía ella competir con siglos de tradición del clan del cual Sasuke se sentía tan orgulloso ser parte?

_A menos que…_

Sakura apenas y pudo contener su sonrisa mientras una excelente idea se formaba en su cabeza.

_A menos que le pueda convencer de que yo soy la mejor opción para ser su esposa, después solo tendría que lograr que él me amara una vez ya casados…_

"¿Por qué me miras tanto?"

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos, una expresión decidida posándose sobre su rostro, "Te ayudaré a encontrar a tu mujer ideal, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke pestañeó un par de veces, y luego frunció el ceño, sintiéndose totalmente frustrado. Esta _no_ era la reacción que él quería, no señor.

"De ninguna manera, Sakura," dijo severamente, tratando de levantarse, pero fue en vano.

Sakura sujetó sus hombros con fuerza y lo obligó a permanecer quieto, frunciendo el ceño, "Te voy a ayudar, Sasuke-kun, te guste o no."

Él gruñó ante su terquedad e hizo un último intento en levantarse, pero sus heridas y la fuerza monstruosa de Sakura, se lo impidieron nuevamente, "Te dije que no. No te metas en lo que no te importa, Sakura."

Sin soltar sus hombros, Sakura se sentó sobre su regazo a horcajadas, logrando así que Sasuke se quedare al fin quieto, gruñendo en respuesta, "Claro que lo haré," dijo, y luego su mirada se suavizó, "Sasuke-kun, yo sé cuán importante es para ti poder llegar a ser el patriarca del clan, es por eso que quiero ayudarte…"

Sasuke suspiró, maldiciéndose mentalmente. Como detestaba que ella pusiera esa cara de ternura, pues siempre lograba conseguir todo lo que quisiera con él. Finalmente dejó de forcejear con Sakura y se quedó tranquilo, logrando una sonrisa por parte de la chica.

"Muy bien, ahora quédate quieto para poder curar el resto de tus heridas," dijo Sakura, sus manos se envolvieron en un brillo color verde, y empezó a curar el torso del chico.

Sasuke suspiró nuevamente y se dejó hacer, disfrutando secretamente el cálido sentimiento que tenía cada vez que el chakra de Sakura entraba en contacto con él—¿o era el contacto de su piel lo que le provocaba tan placentera sensación? Bueno, no es como si lo fuera a admitir algún día, no, primero muerto.

Minutos después, sintió las manos de Sakura cambiar su patrón de movimiento, de enfocarse periódicamente en un solo punto a prestarle igual atención al resto de su torso, obviamente acariciándolo (ahora, el por qué de sus caricias, él no lo sabía), y por un breve momento, Sasuke pensó en olvidarse de su anti-romanticismo y declararse ahí mismo. Pero luego recordó que no sabía qué era lo que Sakura sentía por él realmente (¿por qué otra razón insistiría en ayudarle a encontrar esposa, si sintiera algo por él?), y no quería arriesgarse a un seguro —_y humillante_— rechazo.

(A pesar de ser un genio como ninja, era bastante obtuso en cuanto a relaciones y sentimientos se trataba.)

Sakura acarició su torso —firme, perfecto, totalmente maravilloso— con ternura, teniendo especial cuidado de no tocar las heridas que necesitaban vendaje (pues, no era recomendable curar ese tipo de heridas por completo con chakra, uno debía dejar que sanaran de forma natural). Mientras inner-Sakura formaba un plan para lograr que Sasuke se enamorara de ella antes del plazo establecido para su boda, ella se deleitaba en saber que, aunque Sasuke lograra encontrar una esposa, ella aun podría disfrutar de este tipo de contacto cada vez que estuviera herido.

_No, Sakura, no pienses así, por supuesto que lograras que Sasuke-kun te quiera, incluso puede que ya sea así… Siempre se ha preocupado por ti, desde la primera misión que les asignaron hace seis años… Seis años, Sakura, seis años de compañerismo, de preocupación, de amistad, de… cariño, quizás… Algo así debe contar para esto, tiene que contar…_

Sin darse cuenta, pasó sus manos por una de sus heridas, y Sasuke agarró sus muñecas, deteniendo así sus caricias. Ella salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos, enfocando su vista en el chico. Y de repente se sintió muy consciente de su alrededor; como lo cerca que estaba de las caderas de Sasuke y, si ella se moviera solo un _poquito_ más hacia adelante, podría quedar sentada justo… justo ahí; o como sus manos habían quedado posadas precisamente sobre su pecho, de manera que podía sentir el latir de su corazón bajo su mano derecha… Pero, lo que más llamó su atención, fue la forma en la que él la miraba, como si… como si…

Como si ella fuera lo más preciado en el mundo para él…

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
Continuará…  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**Comenten, please? =D**

**Reviews = Galletas. Quien quiere una galleta? YO!**


	4. IV

**He aqui, el ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de este fic, y estoy en el proceso de terminar "honesty", porque lo voy a terminar, no se preocupen, asi que sean pacientes... ehh, bueno, mas de lo que ya lo son...**

_**Nota: Esta historia es, originalmente, un regalo de Amigo Secreto en esta pasada Navidad para Atori-chan, seguro la conocen. Asi que, obviamente, va dedicada a ella.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Blame Tradition"**_

_**(Culpa a la Tradición)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
IV  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_Como si ella fuera lo más preciado en el mundo para él…_

_Oh, Kami…_

Sasuke se sentó de repente, sorprendiéndola, y si no fuera por el hecho de que él tenía sus manos sujetas, Sakura estaba segura que habría caído de espalda al piso. El nerviosismo se apoderó de su persona, y Sakura sintió la necesidad de poner la mayor distancia entre ellos posible; la forma en que la miraba era desconcertante y… excitante, pero… ¡pero Sasuke jamás la había mirado así antes, no él, otros chicos sí, pero no él! Sabía lo que podía pasar ahora, lo sabía y Sakura lo anhelaba más que nada, pero… ¿y si esto era solo consecuencia a estar expuesto a su chakra por mucho tiempo? Después de todo, la cantidad de tiempo que lo tomó en atender sus heridas había sido mayor que el de veces anteriores, y la última vez que una de esas sesiones se había alargado, Sasuke había actuado un tanto extraño también, así que…

_Oh, Kami…_

Sasuke soltó su mano derecha lentamente, acariciando su piel desde la muñeca hasta su hombro, deslizando sus dedos hasta su cuello, hasta dejar su mano reposar sobre su mejilla, todo esto en una caricia que expresaba tanta ternura que, por un momento, Sakura pensó que alguien mas había tomado la forma de Sasuke y la estaba engañando vilmente porque _Sasuke no era tierno_.

"Sakura…"

Su respirar se agitó, su corazón dando saltos de alegría dentro de su pecho ante la mirada tan… tan _intensa_, tan llena de deseo, que logró hacer que su cerebro hiciera corto circuito, porque simplemente ella ya no era capaz de formar pensamiento coherente. Y tenía que ser Sasuke, su Sasuke-kun, porque los Uchiha hubieran notado si era alguien más, y ese solo conocimiento logró hacer que se relajara y disfrutara de la situación.

Sasuke movió su otra mano, hasta sujetarle firmemente de la cintura, y luego empujó su cuerpo hacia el de él, y Sakura tuvo de reprimir el gemido que atento con escapar de su boca ante tan repentino movimiento, ante tan repentino y placentero contacto. Sabía que si movía levemente —y solo levemente— sus caderas, sus… sus partes más intimas se frotarían y eso sería demasiado para ella, eso la haría perder el poco control que tenia sobre sus sentimientos y le confesaría todo a Sasuke.

Casi como si fuera en cámara lenta, lo vio acercar su rostro, cerrando la distancia entre sus labios lentamente, sus ojos nunca dejando de mirarla, casi como si la desafiara a romper el contacto visual, a detenerlo. Pero ella no lo haría, aunque luego hubiera solo arrepentimiento (por su parte).

_Cuatro, tres, dos centímetros… uno…_

"Oh, vaya, no quise interrumpirlos."

Sakura no registro de quien era la voz, hasta después de parpadear un par de veces y ver la cara de enfado de Sasuke de perfil, mientras el fulminaba con la mirada al intruso; nada más ni nada menos que su hermano mayor, Itachi.

_Kami, mátame ahora… que bochorno…_

Antes de poder reaccionar, Sakura cayó sobre la cama, dando unos cuantos botes, mientras miraba impactada como Sasuke empujaba a su sonriente hermano (bueno, no sabía si sonriente era la palabra correcta, pero…) fuera de la habitación.

"Bueno, otouto, si hubiera sabido que estarías ocupado, le hubiera dicho a okaasan que no se apresurara en preparar la cena," dijo Itachi, su sonrisa burlona cada vez mas grande.

"Sal de aquí, ahora, aniki," gruñó Sasuke.

"La cena esta lista, otouto, y no creo que okaasan aprecie que la hagan esperar, así que apresúrate."

Sakura observó en silencio como el menor de los Uchiha cerraba la puerta de golpe, y suspiró. La verdad es que no sabía si debía estar molesta o agradecida por la interrupción. Así que cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta, ella solo le sonrió, levantándose de la cama e indicándole que se acercara.

"Tengo que ponerte los vendajes, pero no tardaré nada, así que no creo que Mikoto-sama se moleste," le dijo cuando él llegó a su lado, y tras hacer que se sentara, siguió con su trabajo.

_Aye, Sasuke-kun… ¿por qué me haces la vida tan difícil?_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Itachi descendió las escaleras, sintiéndose muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Cuando su madre lo envió a avisar que la cena estaba lista, no iba con ninguna intención de fastidiar a su hermano, pero…

Pero al momento de abrir la puerta a su habitación, vio algo que no esperaba; a su hermanito recostado sobre su cama, con la tierna Sakura-chan sentada en su regazo. Al principio pensó en darle privacidad, y excusarlo ante su madre, pero luego lo vio sentarse rápidamente y por un momento pensó en que su estúpido hermano pequeño iba obligar a Sakura a levantarse. Y por Kami, si hubiera hecho eso, Itachi lo hubiera golpeado fuertemente hasta arreglar esa cabeza suya.

Porque, si no aprovechaba la oportunidad de tener a una chica linda, dispuesta, sentada sobre él, una chica que él quería, entonces Sasuke no era tan hombre como decía.

Luego, notó la forma en que él la miraba (Kami, como si fuera la persona más importante en su vida), pensó que el plan que había formulado con su padre tal vez daría resultado; entonces vio la duda, duda por parte de ambos, no solo en Sasuke, y sabía que si no los interrumpía ahora, algo malo pasaría y sus planes se irían por la borda. Así que, en el fondo (como, bien en el fondo), Itachi sabía que no podía permitir que esos dos cometieran un error y arruinaran su relación antes de empezarla, es por eso que los interrumpió antes de que se besaran.

Bueno, por eso, y porque fastidiar a su hermanito era realmente entretenido, sin mencionar a Sakura, pues también era muy divertido verla sonrojarse ante cada insinuación que él hacia sobre su relación con Sasuke. Muy bien, tal vez lo había hecho más por fastidiarlo que otra cosa, pero ¿pueden culparlo?, no es como si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar, si Sasuke quería tener privacidad, debió cerrar su puerta con llave, ¿no?

Itachi sonrió de manera divertida y se detuvo antes de entrar a la cocina, "Oh, sí, soy malo."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sasuke se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, soltando un suspiro de fastidio, "Bueno, maldición…"

Se había pasado las últimas cuatro semanas saliendo con una variedad de chicas (afortunadamente ninguna era una de sus fans) que Sakura le había presentado, y a pesar que ninguna le interesó, por Sakura, por lo feliz que se veía al poder ayudar, tuvo que soportar cada cita a la que iba. Trataba de ser lo más considerado posible al rechazarlas, pero todas habían terminado llorando a mares, lo cual le fastidiaba en demasía. Ni que ser rechazada por Uchiha Sasuke fuera el fin del mundo.

Lo que más le molestaba era la actitud de Sakura. Y es que, ¿cómo podía estar tan feliz con verlo junto a otra chica, si ella estaba interesada en él?

_-Pero eso fue cuando tenían doce, o ¿acaso esperas que aun esté interesada en ti cuando no le das ni bola?_

_Bueno, no es como si lo hiciera a propósito, solo recientemente yo…_

_-Bueno, puede que solo recientemente ella ya no te vea de esa manera._

Gruñó molestamente, apretando sus puños y resistiéndose a lanzar cosas a través de la habitación; lo único que le impedía hacerlo era el hecho de no querer a su familia interrogándolo sobre el por qué de su arrebato. Respirando profundamente, logró calmarse algo, lo suficiente para que lo invadiera melancolía. Sacó de su bolsillo el anillo que le había dado su madre, y lo observó detenidamente.

Era bastante sencillo, el anillo. De platino, adecuado para pasar inadvertido, no muy grueso, solo lo suficiente para que el emblema de los Uchiha cupiera cómodamente, posicionado entre dos pequeños diamantes. El anillo había permanecido por generaciones en la familia, y solo el elegido a ser patriarca del clan podía dárselo a su futura esposa.

Oh, si tan solo pudiera ser más abierto como Naruto y decir lo que sentía sin importarle nada, las cosas serian más fáciles, pero… pero Uchiha Sasuke prefería estar muerto y enterrado antes de volverse un romántico. Aunque… ¿quién dijo que tenía que ser romántico para esto?

Saltó de la cama rápidamente, una idea formándose en su cabeza, y sonrió.

_Sakura no podrá resistirse a esto…_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"Nee, Itachi-niisan, ¿estás seguro que esto dará resultado?"

Itachi miró a Naruto de reojo, y asintió. Claro que daría resultado, después de todo él, Uchiha Itachi, el genio de la familia, lo había planeado ¿o no? Por supuesto que daría resultado, y si no fuera por su estúpido hermano, hubiera resultado hace semanas. A veces no podía evitar pensar si algo le había pasado a Sasuke para que saliera tan reprimido.

Naruto le dio un golpecito a su hombro, e hizo un gesto hacia la entrada del parque en el cual estaban. Itachi asintió y con sigilo, como el buen ninja que era, se acercó a la banca en donde estaba Sakura sentada, y tomo un lugar junto a ella.

Si esto no hace reaccionar a Sasuke, nada lo hará.

"¿Por qué la cara larga, Sakura-chan?"

"¡Oh, Itachi-niisan, que sorpresa!"

Itachi vio a Sasuke acercándose lentamente hacia ellos, aun sin darse cuenta de nada, y volvió a enfocarse en la chica, sonriéndole, "¿Por qué estas triste?"

Sakura negó con su cabeza, tratando de darle una sonrisa sincera, la cual no logró engañarlo, "Oh, no, no es nada, en serio. Solo… solo es el estrés."

"Sakura-chan, no mientas que conmigo no te funciona. Debes estar triste porque tu plan para hacer que mi estúpido hermano se fije en ti no salió como esperabas, ¿verdad?"

"¿Co… cómo lo supiste?"

Itachi le dio unas palmaditas a su cabeza, como si de una niña se tratara, "Porque, mi querida Sakura-chan, yo sé que es lo que sientes por mi hermano, y cuanto te esmeraste en que él se diera cuenta de eso," dijo, pensando luego sobre la ironía del asunto, _Porque mi queridísimo hermano ya siente lo mismo por ti_.

Dando un gran respiro, pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica, justo a tiempo de que Sasuke notara su presencia. Sakura lo miró como si le hubieran contado un mal chiste.

_Bueno, si ella va a ser mi hermanita, tendré que empezar a ser mas… ugh… Que fastidio…_

Inclinándose un poco, hasta que sus rostros estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para susurrar, le dijo, "No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, Sasuke entrara en razón muy pronto, ya lo veras."

Nada mas había terminado la oración, tuvo que alejarse rápidamente de Sakura, pues un shuriken se había incrustado justo en el lugar que había ocupado. Itachi notó algo divertido, como la trayectoria del shuriken de Sasuke había hecho una curva para evadir a Sakura completamente.

"¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sakura no podía creer lo que había pasado. Un minuto estaba conversando tranquilamente con Itachi y el siguiente, Sasuke atacaba a su hermano sin piedad (no que fuera de mucho, los hermanos Uchiha eran casi iguales en habilidades, aun así Sasuke no pudo tocar ni un pelo de Itachi). Si no fuera por Naruto que interrumpió la batalla en el momento adecuado, Sakura no sabía lo que hubiera pasado, pero al considerar condición de Sasuke, no era nada bueno.

Incluso ahora, cuando estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada por Sasuke a quien-sabe-donde, tenia dificultad de comprender el problema del Uchiha menor. Sasuke actuaba casi como si… como si…

_¡Como si estuviera celoso! Pero, si fuera así…_

Finalmente se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un árbol, y solo entonces Sasuke soltó su mano, suspirando de forma exasperada. El chico no le daba la cara.

"¿Qué te dijo Itachi?"

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, y luego cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho, mirando la espalda de Sasuke de forma desafiante, "Eso no es asunto tuyo."

Sasuke se volteó, clavando su vista en ella, "Solo dímelo, Sakura."

"¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?"

"¡Kuso, solo dímelo de una vez!"

El chico sujetó sus hombros con firmeza, obviamente tratado de no explotar, "¿Qué te dijo, eh, Sakura?" comenzó, "¿Te dijo algo sobre la lista que él y nuestro padre hicieron, o que al final decidieron que yo solo podía casarme contigo? ¿Te dijo que no me dieron otra opción más que esa, o es que acaso te dijo de lo dispuesto que está en desposarte el mismo si yo no me confesaba? ¡Dime! ¿Acaso acepaste casarte con él?"

Soltó sus brazos repentinamente, y se alejó un poco, comenzando a pasearse en círculos frente a ella; respiraba profundamente para calmarse. Y Sakura no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Una lista, sin opciones, Sasuke _tenía_ que casarse con ella, _Itachi_ quería casarse con ella? Su pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Sasuke se volteó hacia ella nuevamente, mirándola con una intensidad que jamás creyó ver, una determinación en sus ojos que solo se veía cuando entrenaba o cuando estaban en una misión particularmente difícil y…

_¿Qué… qué es ese sentimiento que veo…?_

"Pero no lo pienso permitir, ¿sabes por qué, Sakura? Porque tú eres mía… ¡Mía, mía, mía y no dejare que Itachi te arrebate de mis manos!"

"Itachi-niisan solo me consolaba porque yo estaba triste al pensar que mi plan había fallado, Sasuke-kun…"

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue, probablemente el más incomodo que Sakura haya presenciado en compañía de Sasuke. Pero al parecer, ni ella ni el Uchiha sabían que decir. Las palabras de Sasuke empezaron a tomar sentido lentamente, y el rubor se apodero de su rostro, dejándolo tan rojo como su blusa.

"Oh…"

_Eso casi pareció una confesión de amor, pero…_

_-¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Estamos hablando de Uchiha Sasuke! Este chico no sería romántico ni aunque lo torturaran. Eso es lo más cercano que tendrás a una confesión de amor, y tú lo sabes, así que no te quejes._

_No me quejo, pero…_

Sus reflejos reaccionaron de repente, su mano estirándose para atrapar el objeto que venía en su dirección, lográndolo exitosamente. Sus ojos se fijaron por varios segundos en la cajita aterciopelada que yacía en la palma de su mano, solo para alzarse rápidamente y enfocarse en el muchacho frente a ella, quien, ahora sonrojado tanto como ella, desviaba su mirada en señal de incomodidad.

"Kuso…"

"¿Sasuke-kun?"

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron al fin, Sakura se sorprendió al ver la sinceridad tan pura en esos ojos azabache que adoraba tanto, algo que jamás había visto en los años que llevaba de conocerlo.

"Sakura… te casarás conmigo," dijo, no una pregunta, solo un hecho, como si ya hubiera sido decidido.

_Sasuke-kun… él tiene que sentir algo por mí para hacer esto, de lo contrario no lo haría, no solo por el clan, lo conozco y puedo dar fe de ello… Él tiene que… que… tiene que quererme para esto…_

Las lagrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos, pero aun así sonrió, lo que esperaba fuera la sonrisa más dulce que le hubiera mostrado hasta ahora, "¿Qué, no hay declaración de amor? Por lo menos podrías hincarte en una rodilla y proponerme matrimonio bien. Mira, ni siquiera te he pedido una cena romántica, ni nada por el estilo," dijo, su voz temblorosa pero la felicidad se oía claramente, "Kami, Sasuke-kun, jamás pensé que fueras tan retardado en lo sentimental."

"Oi…" Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero ella no sabía si era por lo que había dicho o por el hecho que las lagrimas corrían libres por su rostro.

"Pero acepto, porque aun cuando eres un baka con el rango sentimental de una piedra… al menos serás _mi_ baka con el rango sentimental de una piedra," finalizó.

Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír, pero tampoco podía dejar de llorar. Kami, después de todo este tiempo pensando que Sasuke solo la veía como su compañera de equipo y nada más, esto… esto era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida, y—

"Hn, declaración de amor… creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto por eso."

Sakura salió de su trance solo para darse cuenta que Sasuke había acortado la distancia entre ellos, y no solo eso, él estaba parado justo frente a ella, con tan solo unos centímetros separando sus cuerpos. Un pequeño grito ahogado se escapó de su garganta al sentir el contacto de las manos de Sasuke en su cintura, apegando sus cuerpos en un movimiento que parecía haber sido practicado miles de veces.

Con los brazos sujetando su cintura firmemente, Sasuke inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, y Sakura pensó que la iba a besar, pero el chico siguió de largo hasta rozar su oreja con sus labios, susurrando quizás las palabras más hermosas conocidas por el hombre. Y después, la besó. No como ella había imaginado que sería su primer beso con él, tierno y dulce, no, este era apasionado, con cierta pisca de satisfacción, tan intenso que Sakura podía hasta jurar que sus piernas habían dejado de sostenerla.

Cuando logró salir algo de su shock, movió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, y devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad con la que se lo daban. Sintió la lengua de Sasuke empujar levemente contra sus labios y no dudó en darle acceso a su boca, haciendo el beso aun más apasionado. Y después de varios minutos (en serio, Sakura ya no estaba segura de nada), se detuvieron para poder respirar adecuadamente. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, tan inmersa estaba en rememorar los acontecimientos de los últimos minutos que ni se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke deslizó el anillo en su dedo. Y para cuando lo notó, las lagrimas volvieron a caer.

"Sakura, deja ya de llorar."

"No puedo, además… este momento es digno de un llanto de felicidad, y ya que tu no lo harás…"

Sasuke suspiró y la abrazó nuevamente. Sakura no hizo ni un intento en dejar de llorar, y no pensaba hacerlo tampoco, menos al recordar el susurro de Sasuke.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Al final, todo resultó ser un gran complot para que Sasuke confesara lo que realmente sentía por Sakura y para que ambos dejaran de dar tantas vueltas alrededor de sus sentimientos. Todo, desde la charla que Fugaku tuvo con ambos chicos, hasta lo que le dijo a Sasuke, incluso la participación de Itachi estuvo planeada.

Claro, el patriarca del clan Uchiha estuvo dispuesto a seguir con el plan del matrimonio, pero su adorada esposa puso mano firme en el asunto e informó a su hijo menor que la ley de la que hablaba su padre ya no estaba vigente y que no era necesario seguir con lo acordado.

Ambos, Sasuke y Sakura, sintieron un gran alivio al no tener que apresurar las cosas entre ellos, ya que no querían arruinar su oportunidad de tener una relación normal. Pero Sakura, siendo la chica curiosa que era, no pudo evitar decir la única pregunta que tenía sobre todo el asunto. Y el día antes de Navidad, mientras ella y Sasuke pasaban una tranquila tarde recostados sobre la cama del chico, abrazados para compartir calor corporal en esa tarde tan fría (y, por primera vez durante esa semana, solo estaban abrazados), Sakura hizo su pregunta.

"Sasuke," dijo, habiendo dejado de llamarlo 'Sasuke-kun' hace unos días.

"¿Hn?" respondió el chico, mientras leía un pergamino que le ayudaría a desarrollar un nuevo jutsu.

Sakura se acomodó mejor al lado de su reciente novio, descansando su mejilla sobre su pecho, sintiendo el suave latir de su corazón, "¿Crees que si no te hubieran presionado, estaríamos así ahora?"

Sasuke movió su brazo hasta dejarlo posado cómodamente sobre la cintura de ella, apegando aun mas sus cuerpos, "Aa."

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, "¿Hablas en serio?"

Sasuke siguió leyendo su pergamino, sin inmutarse ante la forma que se sentía tener el cuerpo de Sakura presionado a su lado, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, "Aa, solo que no estaríamos comprometidos… aun."

De manera impulsiva, Sakura movió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrasándolo fuertemente, quedando casi encima de Sasuke, "¡Ahhhh, eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas!"

Sasuke, no pudiendo ignorar mas las sensaciones que le provocaba tener a su prometida así de cerca, arrojó el pergamino al suelo y, en un rápido movimiento, invirtió sus posiciones, quedando él sobre Sakura ahora.

"Hn, por supuesto que soy adorable, ¿qué esperabas?"

Y con eso dicho, sus labios entraron en contacto, comenzando así una intensa sesión de besos y caricias—

"Otouto, te necesitan a—oh, vaya, lamento la interrupción."

—que solo fue interrumpido por el mayor del los hermanos Uchiha, quien no parecía lamentar para nada la interrupción.

"Tú…" gruño Sasuke, levantándose de la cama lentamente.

Sakura se levantó también, tratando de frenar al Uchiha menor, "Eh… Sasuke, no es para tanto, en serio, no te alteres…"

"Si, Sasuke, no te alteres, no creo que quieras que okaasan se entere de lo que has estado haciendo esta última semana."

Era una lástima que Itachi supiera exactamente que decir para hacerlo salir de sus casillas.

"¡Muere!"

_¡BAM!_

Segundos más tarde, cuando Sakura entró a la cocina, no supo que responderle a Mikoto cuando esta la preguntó qué había pasado para hacer pelear a sus hijos. No es como si pudiera responder tampoco.

"Esos dos nunca aprenderán, no sé en qué me equivoque con ellos," dijo la matriarca Uchiha, cambiando el tema.

Sakura suspiró resignadamente, "Si no fuera por el parecido que tienen, no creería que son hermanos. ¿Acaso siempre serán así?"

Mikoto rio levemente, asintiendo, "Lamentablemente, si, Sakura-chan, siempre lo serán. Porque verás, la rivalidad entre hermanos es algo que ha pasado desde hace generaciones, y no creo que mis hijos estén dispuesto a cambiar eso."

"¿Generaciones?"

"Si, es… como nuestra particular tradición."

Ante la sonrisa divertida de la que se convertiría en su nueva madre, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír también, sintiéndose de repente muy afortunada de unirse a esa familia.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"_Yo te amo tanto… Sakura."_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
Fin.  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**Eso sería por ahora... reviews=galletas, si? XD**


End file.
